Drarry: Find the Wand
by Dimble Bracegirdle
Summary: Harry and Draco play a game in the room of requirement.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry, Draco, and the room of requirement. I DO own the plot.**

Drarry: Find the Wand

Draco stood in the room of requirement, waiting as patiently as he could for Harry to show up. Earlier, during potions, he had secretly given Harry a note, asking him to meet him in the room of requirement during their free period. He'd been wanting to be with his lover for days, but was deterred from seeing him by both homework and quidditch practice.

After a few more minutes of standing still, waiting, Draco began to pace back and forth a few feet, biting his lip lightly as he did so. He was nervous, and worried, that Harry wasn't going to come and thoughts of the elder leaving him were beginning to plaque his mind. Every few seconds he would look at the door in anticipation, hoping that Harry would show up soon.

Barely 15 minutes had passed when the door to the room slowly began to creak open, causing Draco to stop in his tracks and turn to look at the door. When the door fully opened, a moment later, it revealed a smiling Harry Potter.

As soon as Harry entered the room the door creaked closed behind him and not a moment later Draco was hugging his black haired lover.

"Hey, baby. Did you really miss me this much?" Harry gently hugged the blonde back with a chuckle, holding him close. A few moments later he held the younger out at half his arm's length, looking him over lightly, making sure he had no cuts or bruises, or other injuries of any kind.

"I did," Draco said, looking up at Harry with a smile on his face. His smile, however, faded a moment later when he noticed the elder lightly looking him over. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm just making sure that you don't have any injuries of any kind from quidditch practice." Harry finished looking over Draco, satisfied that his blonde lover was unscathed. He then let his arms fall from around Draco and held one of the blonde's hands instead, causing the younger to blush bright red. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"C-can we play a game?" Draco asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement as he looked at Harry expectantly.

"Sure. What game did you have in mind?" Harry answered as he looked back at Draco, giving the blonde's hand a light squeeze.

"Well…I was thinking that we could play find the wand. I already hid the wand and the prize would be getting to be dominant next time we….you know," Draco said hesitantly, biting his lower lip, his eyes now trained on the floor instead of Harry.

"Sure." Harry gently placed a hand under Draco's chin and, lifting the younger's head, smiled softly at him, letting him know that he shouldn't be embarrassed about it. "Are you ready to start?"

Draco nodded and smiled back, glad that he was with someone as caring and understanding as Harry. He then went over to a predawn line on the ground, taking the elder with him. He let go of Harry's hand and got ready to play find the wand with his lover.

"Ready, set….Go!" The two exclaimed at the same time as they dashed off, in separate directions, in search of the broken want that they always used whenever they played find the wand in the room of requirement. This had Harry searching one half of the room and Draco searching the other.

Draco had already searched half of the desks on his side of the room. He had his hand rooted deep, searching blindly, through the first desk in the other half when he heard Harry call out in victory, having found the wand in the 10th desk he searched. In the blonde's haste to get to his lover he let go of the desk lid, causing it to slam down on top of his right hand, effectively cutting him in the process. He didn't even notice the lightly throbbing pain in his hand as he met Harry in the middle of the room, the elder holding the broken want high above his head in triumph.

"I win, I win, I win," Harry boasted loudly as he walked closer to Draco, who was pouting in disappointment at losing to the elder. "Don't worry, baby. I promise to be gentle with you."

As Harry said this Draco was hit suddenly with a small amount of pain in his right hand, causing him to softly cry out and alert his lover.

"What's wrong, baby?" Harry lowered the broken wand immediately after hearing Draco cry out. He stepped closer to the blonde, who had tears in his eyes and was gently holding his right hand. "What happened?"

"I m-must have sl-slammed it w-with the d-desk lid when I c-came to m-meet you and n-not have noticed it until n-now," Draco stammered as the tears began to fall from his eyes. He looked at Harry, the tears now streaming from his eyes and his bottom lip quivering quite terribly.

"Aw. Come here, baby." Harry gently enveloped Draco in his arms, holding the younger close to him as he cried. After a few seconds he began to rub circles on Draco's back as the blonde slowly began to calm down, his crying lightening up slightly. He then led Draco over to a desk where he sat down and pulled the blonde on to his lap. "Can I see your hand, sweetie?"

Draco held his right hand out for Harry to look at, his left hand taking a tight hold of the fabric of the elder's shirt.

Harry gently took Draco's right hand in his own and slowly began to examine it ever so slightly. Upon examining the back of the younger's right hand he noticed a small, thin cut that was bleeding only a little. He tentatively reached a finger over and softly touched the cut, causing Draco to whimper and tighten his hold on the elder's shirt. "Sh, baby. It's okay. Do you want me to make it better?"

Draco nodded, giving a little whimper as Harry accidentally brushed the back of his right hand. He looked up at the elder, a sad puppy look on his face.

Harry looked at Draco reassuringly as he brought the younger's right hand up to his lips. He then lightly, and gently, kissed the wound. "There. All better."

Draco smiled a little and cuddled against Harry's chest, his hand still deeply fisted in the elder's shirt. Once he was comfortable his eyes began to close and he let out a loud yawn. He fell asleep a moment later, cuddled up in Harry's arms.

Harry watched Draco fall asleep and, when the younger was sleeping peacefully, he gently kissed the crown of his head, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde.

**A/N: I'm quite proud of this, even though the two are totally out of character, oh well. It turned out good and to my liking. Hopefully you like it too. Enjoy. :D**


End file.
